


pictures of you (by relation)

by smolarmstrong



Category: Green Day
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Solo, Toys, mike isn't in the story at all but stuffs implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolarmstrong/pseuds/smolarmstrong
Summary: Billie likes nudie mags. He finds a model that looks a hell of a lot like Mike.





	pictures of you (by relation)

**Author's Note:**

> im facinated by the idea of nudie mags even though i have never physically seen one, so
> 
> this is 10000% self indulgent
> 
> hope n'yall enjoy

Billie bought his first nudie magazine when he was fifteen. One of the drug addicts that hung around the Christie Road tracks had agreed to buy it for the boy, even said that he would pick out the hottest one (he claimed to be a deep connoisseur of the nudie mag varieties, knew exactly which one had which girls - the hot blondes, the thick red-heads, the ones with the biggest tits). Billie had given the junkie his weekly allowance money - a whopping ten dollars - and let the junkie run wild through the Seven Eleven’s magazine rack while Billie stood outside, embarrassed but excited about his beginning collection. 

The junkie had picked out a classic (as he claimed). On the front was a thick latina woman, posing beautifully in a thin bikini in an obviously faked beach setting. Her deep skin was glossy with baby oil, and bright sand stuck to her thighs. Her hair was tousled, and her face screamed lust and desire - all hooded eyes and softly open mouth. In thick, bold text, the words “Thick and Juicy” blared violently, open for all the world to see. Billie stared at it for a long moment, taking in every detail of the star. The junkie coughed in awkwardness, bringing Billie’s eyes up, his face flushed in embarrassment and he quickly shoved the magazine under his shirt, it’s thick, blocky pages badly concealed beneath the fabric. Billie thanked the junkie quickly, eyes diverting down as he ran home quickly, arms held tightly around the magazine to keep it from slipping as he ran. 

When he got home that day, no one was home. His mom was at work, and all of his siblings were either out at work, giggling at a friend’s, or had moved out a long time ago. Billie sprinted to his room, and took the extra precaution of locking his door, assuring that he would have some of his own alone time. Billie sat on the edge of his bed for a moment, magazine still tight in his grasp under his shirt. He sat there, working up the courage to even take a look inside the magazine.

Billie moved in slow motion, reaching under his shirt to pull the magazine from its confines. He was greeted once more with the blaring text and the open, lustful face of the latina woman. He gulped, throat suddenly thick with nervousness. His thumb ran against the pages, flicking them in quick succession, running against the grain of the thin pages. His eyes stayed glued, locked even, to the open and hooded eyes of the woman of the cover. 

Finally, after minutes or sitting and staring at the magazine, Billie finally brought up enough courage to open up the cover. His hands moved slowly, and his eyes stayed glued to the pages as they moved, somewhat like a door opening to a new world. A new world full of perky breasts and small nipples, and all Billie could do was wiggle a bit in anticipation, in excitement, in weird, pubescent horniness as he gazed at the first photo - a beautiful, tanned skin goddess with bleach stark hair, resting on her knees, hands tangling in her hair, eyes hooded just like the woman on the cover. Below her waist was covered with a thin thong that barely keeping everything hidden, and above her torso was bare, a thin tan line caging off where her top should be lying, but is nowhere to be seen. 

Billie’s mouth was dry as he began leafing through more of the pages. The deeper that he dug, the more he saw. The pictures just got more and more adventurous, but Billie really lost himself into a fit of giggles and excitement when he reached the wild photos, the ones of the girls with their eyes rolling back into their heads, mouths hung open, and an unknown dick plowing into them. Billie thought the girls looked at peace, in a pure sense of bliss and majesty in that one moment. He thought they looked truly happy, and soon enough began fantasizing on what it would feel like to be those girls in the moment, having a thick porn star’s cock sheathed deep inside of him, him writhing under the other man’s touch, his own eyes rolling into the back of his head, him pictured in a sense of pure happiness, pure bliss. He jacked off to the magazine for the first time, ruining his favorite photo with his cum - the photo held the same latina girl pictured on the cover, looking back at her maker with his cock shoved deep in her ass, her mouth open and panting, ass thick and hanging up in the air. Billie pictured himself like that, on his elbows and his knees, keening and wanting, pushing back to meet the mystery man’s thrusts. Billie tried to wipe his cum from the pages with the tissues that had a permanent home on his night stand, but the pages crinkled and the cheap ink used to print the magazine moved around with his cum, wiping away the girl’s blissed face.

By the time Billie was turning sixteen, he had ruined every single photo in the magazine. Each page was stuck together and dried, making a thick brick out of the book. Billie didn’t know whether he should be ashamed or proud, but he knew he had to go out and buy a new one, something bigger, something better, something to really get his rocks off to. 

That’s the day that Billie found himself in an underground porn shop.

He looked really out of place in his flannel and ripped jeans compared to everyone else in the store, who walked around in leather thongs and weird, kinky leather straps. All of the walls were lined with something different - whether it be a wall full of BDSM memorabilia or a wall lined ceiling to floor in every make of dildo there was. Billie’s eyes lingered on the wall of dildos for a second before he beelined for the magazine racks.

The porn shop had everything under the sun when it came to the magazines. Billie saw everything from women tied up to dudes lounging around in panties and a pair of cat ears. Billie stared in disbelief at the sheer amount of possibilities there were. He grabbed a few off the rack, leafing through them duly, seeing if anything spiked his interest. Something quickly caught his eyes though, a magazine with a lean blonde bloke on the cover. The man’s hip bones were sharp, and a pair of form fitting boxers hugged everything close and snug. His eyes looked back with the same desire that the latina woman had - hooded and blissed. The title sung nicely, not blaring like many of the magazines did, “Sleek Twinks.” Billie’s toes curled in his Converse, and his lower back hummed in excitement, in desire. Billie didn’t even have to look through the magazine to know that this was the one for him, and he quickly grabbed the latest issue, holding it close to his body, almost hugging it, thanking it that it even existed. 

He began his walk to the register, but he stopped in his tracks. His eyes landed once more on the wall of brightly colored dildos of all shapes and sizes. He walked slowly over to the wall, eyeing it up and down, searching each color, each size, each name. Name’s like “The Punisher,” and “The Destroyer” immediately put Billie off, but one soon snatched his attention. It was sizable (really, it was as close to Billie’s own length and size that he could get), and it was a beautiful ocean blue color. He could see and study the faked veins, the large bell end of the faked cock. He read through the info, and soon his toes were retching in his Converse once more - it  _ vibrated _ , it fucking moved. Two double A batteries and the thing would vibrate in your ass. 

Billie didn’t feel a single lick of shame as he grabbed the blue cock off the wall. He paid for everything with his birthday money, and the cashier threw in a free sample of lube for the occasion.

The first few times Billie leafed through the magazine, he didn’t even touch the dildo. He didn’t really know how he wanted to use it, and he was pretty content with his hand as of late, so he didn’t want to mess up an ol’ reliable tactic. But as Billie went farther into the magazine, he found a gold mine, a huge gate that opened up all of Billie’s hidden fantasies. 

One of the models looked exactly like Mike. Mike, his best friend from the age of ten. Mike, the dude he fell in love with their second day of friendship because he gave Billie his extra fries from lunch. Beautiful, build-like-a-magnificent-scrawny-greek-god Mike, and this dude looked ex-fucking- _ actly _ like Mike.

The magazine seemed to like the twink, as he had a large amount of photos featured in the mag. Billie choked on air when he saw the feature, because god-fucking- _ damn,  _ not only did he look like Mike, he had the same body language, and he looked exactly like how Billie pictured Mike would look, well,  _ down there. _

Billie leafed through the entire feature in slow motion, his jeans increasingly tighter at every page turn. They started out very vanilla, the model shy and blushy, toying at the hem of his fitted boxers. They grew further, the model staring straight into the camera, gripping his sizeable cock, eyes open and practically begging for something. There were spreads of the model getting fucked, pale skin stark against teal bed sheets, gripping them tight with white knuckles, whole pale body flushed a deep pink hue.

But Billie nearly jizzed his fucking jeans at the next spread, something he’d never seen before - a P.O.V. shot, the boy staring deeply into the eyes of the reader as he pounds deep into the faceless model. He has the other boy’s legs thrown over his shoulders, and he’s gripping the other boy’s thighs tightly, pretty obviously leaving bruises. His face is blissed, his mouth hung open in amazement. Billie imagines the model mumbling something like, “Oh  _ fuck _ , you’re so fucking tight,” and Billie lets out a small moan.

Billie stares long at the photo, reaching his hand down to palm himself through his tight jeans. His throat is thick with desire, and he lets out small whimpers and soft moans, picturing Mike there, coaxing him on from somewhere, watching his every little move, every little twitch or grope. He looks at the photo and paints the picture quickly - himself as the faceless model, Mike looming above him, fucking into him slowly, with ernest, gripping his thighs just as tight. Mike would be above him, praising his moans, petting and loving his voice, his sounds, his hole.

Billie couldn’t move fast enough. He ripped into his night stand drawer and quickly grabbed the dildo, still sitting nicely in it’s packaging. Billie simply hoped that the company who made the dildo were kind enough to include batteries. He clawed at the packaging, almost primal in his efforts to rip open the plastic that confined his toy. He eventually got the packaging open, and nearly squealed in excitement when he saw batteries already inside the toy.

Billie nearly ripped his pants off, dragging his boxers down with his jeans all the way down to his ankles. He hissed at the sudden loss of heat and contact, the temperature shift tantalizing to his aching cock. His dick rested on his still clothed abdomen, and it bounced a bit as he wiggled his legs to shake off his jeans. Billie pushed himself up on his bed and leaned back on his headboard, eyes flicking from the magazine lying open on his bed to the dildo sitting heavy in his hand. 

Billie reached over deftly to his night stand once again, digging through his drawer once more and pulling out the sample of lube that the sex shop employee had given him. He wiggled the packet of lubricant in his hand, warming it up a bit before he opened the casing with his teeth. The clerk advised him on what to do, because he must have obviously looked like a newbie when it came to the whole “shoving something up your ass” type of masturbation. He squirted a bit of the lube onto his fingers, wetting his three middle fingers, still leaving a little over half of the lube inside the packet. 

Billie took a pillow and placed it under his hips, leaving his ass open and all willing for anything. He took a deep breath, and took his hand down. He began running his index finger against his hole, massaging it for a moment, moaning softly at the stimulation. He sucked in a deep breath, and slipped the tip of his index finger in, working in slowly. He fucked his hole shallowly, inching more and more of his finger in with each thrust. Soon enough, Billie felt himself reach knuckle, and it felt awkward. Billie wiggled in discomfort, keeping his single finger in, his cock softening a bit. The angle was awkward, and his hand began cramping a bit. But, he was this far, and he wasn’t giving up now, especially because he was still horny and still planning on shoving the ocean blue vibrating dildo deep in his ass.

Billie shallowly fucked himself with his finger for a few more moments before he pulled out his finger and poised to shove his middle and index finger down. He worked slowly once more, and hissed at the burn he felt. He worked slowly, and when he finally stopped feeling a burn, he spread his fingers apart, scissoring open his hole. Billie writhed, the stretch quickly subduing into pleasure. His cock soon reached full mast again, bouncing against his shirt as he worked himself open. As he thrust back in, he hit something that had lightning shooting straight down through his toes. He let out a loud cry, and his fingers stilled. He panted, staring into space as he wondered what the hell he just found that made him feel like that. He pulled out his fingers slowly, and pushed back down, trying to find  _ that _ again. He hit the nerve once more, and all of the air left his body, leaving him gasping out for nothing. Really, it felt amazing, all of his past discomfort melted away to pure, burning pleasure. 

Billie eventually reached all three fingers, working them in and out quickly, moving his hips down to meet his upcoming fingers. Billie almost didn’t make it to the dildo, his fingers felt so good, pulling in and out, hitting his sweet spot every time he pushed in, bringing him to a panting, sweaty, fleshed mess, writhing around on his covers, sweat seeping into his duvet. Billie had to physically stop himself, remind himself that this wasn’t was he was planning for, he didn’t want to come by fucking himself down on his fingers. 

Billie finally pulled his fingers out, whining at the emptiness. Billie groped about on his bed, fiddling around for the dildo. He finally grabbed it, and moaned when he felt the weight of it back in his hand. He found the packet of lube and squirted the rest of the thick liquid onto the dildo. He worked the liquid down, slicking the toy, giving the heavy plastic a hand job. Billie gave another moan - a long, thick, “Miiiiike” as he pictured the toy to be his best friend, pictured the same weight of Mike’s hard cock working in his hands, pictured his friend above him, moaning his name in praise.

Billie couldn’t get the dildo in his ass fast enough.

Billie moved the toy down, positioning the toy’s head in place. Once again, Billie took in a deep breath, bracing himself. He moved slowly, pushing the head in first then stopping, whining at the stretch of the bell end. He breathed like that for a moment, softly fucking himself with just the tip, shallow and barely penetrating. He soon began moving the toy further, inch by inch as he fucked himself, moaning nonsense into the air. Before he knew it, he met the base of the toy, and Billie let out a thick sigh. He shifted his hips, feeling the toy inside of him, feeling how full he felt with the toy fully sheathed inside of him. Billie stayed like that for a moment, breaths shallow and deep, as he groped blindly, trying to find the switch that actually turned on the vibrations. Billie gasped as he finally found the switch, and braced himself for what was about to happen.

And fuck, Billie was not ready.

The toy seemed to rest nicely at that same sweet spot he had found with his fingers, and with the vibrations, each small buzz worked at that bundle of nerves. The vibrations racked through his entire body, warming him up from the inside out. His knuckles dug deep into his sheets, and his vocal cords gave a few dry screams. Everything felt so fast and so slow at the same time, and it drove Billie up the wall. 

Billie snaked his hand down, gripping the base of the toy. He did an experimental pull, only bringing the toy an inch or so, before he pushed the toy back inside, smashing right into that bundle of nerves. Billie sobbed at the contact, and soon he was pulling the toy all the way to its fake head, then slamming it back in, the vibrations working everywhere in his body. His moans turned into cries, all resembling something like, “Oh, fuck, Mike, right there,  _ right _ fucking there,” or “God, Mike, you’re so fucking amazing, you fill me so good, fuck.” Anything that came crawling out of Billie’s mouth had Mike at the front of it, every thing in Billie’s head is  _ MikeMikeMike _ , all of his senses are  _ MikeMikeMike _ , everything Billie that there is, it’s all  _ MikeMikeMike. _

Billie finally brought his free hand to his neglected cock, wrapping a tight hand around his dick, working in fast, frantic strokes. His hands worked in tandem, one shoving the toy deep into his ass, the other working the same rhythm on himself, putting him right at the edge of the cliff. When he felt himself fall over, finally tip over the edge, he shoved the toy deep inside him, the vibrations racking through him as he came, spilling thickly onto his shirt, crying out Mike’s name like it’s a sacred and holy word.

As Billie came down from his high, he fumbled for the switch on the toy, the vibrations becoming too much. He pulled the toy out slow, crying out at the emptiness. Billie laid there for a moment, staring up at his ceiling, feeling dirty but blissful at the same time.

His eyes drifted down once more, and they made their home back at the open magazine still sitting on his bed, untouched, unaffected, perfect, still blatantly screaming  _ MikeMikeMike. _

Billie smiled. He was gonna have a lot of fucking fun with this magazine. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i thought about making a second part to this actaully involving Mike rather than the idea of him, so, if you wanna see that, leave kudos or comments or smthn
> 
> hope n'yall enjoyed, i always love seeing your guy's comments!! :^)


End file.
